PTL 1 discloses an arrangement in which a plurality of sputtering apparatuses are arranged around a conveyance chamber. In each sputtering apparatus, four targets are arranged on the ceiling portion of a vessel forming a deposition chamber. A double rotary shutter mechanism is arranged between these targets and a substrate holder.